Stipo Kertas
by chococips
Summary: Ketidaksengajaan yang membuat hati Baekhyun meletup layaknya popcorn. CHANBAEK, GS.


Title : Stipo Kertas.  
Cast : Baekhyun, Luhan, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol.  
Genre : Drama, Romance, Humor (maybe)  
Rate : T  
Summary : Ketidaksengajaan yang membuat hati Baekhyun meletup layaknya  
popcorn. (Maafkan saya yang tidak pintar bikin summary)  
Warning : Oneshot! GS!

.

 **~Happy reading~**

.

Terlihat seorang gadis yang rambutnya dikucir seperti kuda, tinggi ke atas. Tas ransel biru bermotif yang ia bawa kesana kemari. Ia berjalan sendiri, seperti tak ada teman. Dan pandangannya pun kosong.

"Ya!"

Bahu yang ditepuk itu terlihat biasa saja. Tapi mungkin bagi orang lain akan merasakan kaget, namun gadis itu tidak.

"Baekhyuuunnnnn!" teriak seseorang disebelahnya yang membuat gadis yang bernama Baekhyun mau tak mau menoleh.

"Wae?" Baekhyun hanya menjawab datar, sedatar ubin kantin.

"Aku berangkat bersamamu ne?"

Ah rupanya mereka akan berangkat ke suatu tempat.

"As always." Baekhyun berkata pelan tanpa menoleh dan tetap berjalan lurus.

"Oke call! Aku tunggu di tempat parkir ya Baek! Dadaaaa~"

"Eoh." Jawab Baekhyun singkat.

Entah kenapa hari ini perasaan Baekhyun random. Serandom rumus matematika. Yup! Perlu kalian tahu. Baekhyun sekarang duduk di kelas akhir masa sekolah, kelas 12. Baekhyun sendiri adalah murid dari jurusan ipa. Yang dimana di jurusan itu penuh dengan murid-murid yang memiliki otak encer. Baekhyun merasa bahwa dirinya hanya seupil debu yang nempel di jurusannya. Namun dibalik itu semua, ternyata ia juga pernah meraih peringkat di kelasnya dan membuat Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya bahagia layaknya seseorang yang mendapatkan hadiah langsung dari langit. Lucu bukan? Haha. Memang begitu sifat Baekhyun, tak bisa ditebak selain dirinya sendiri.

Yang membuat perasaan Baekhyun sebenarnya bukan hanya soal rumus matematika. Tapi ini. Sebuah tempat yang harus Baekhyun datangi demi sebuah ilmu. Sebuah tempat dimana banyak murid-murid dari sekolah lain yang mempunyai otak yang lebih-lebih encer. Membuat Baekhyun bergidik ngeri membayangkannya.

Sesampai di tempat parkir Baekhyun menunggu temannya yang cerewet tadi. Sebut saja ia Luhan. Luhan adalah teman dekat Baekhyun dari kelas sebelah.

Baekhyun sudah memakai masker anti badai dan sarung tangan anti belang. Ia juga langsung cepat-cepat memakai pelindung kepala, helm. Ketika ia akan menyalakan motor kesayangannya, seseorang tiba-tiba melompat duduk di bangku belakang membuat Baekhyun sedikit oleng namun tidak sampai jatuh. Untung saja.

"Ya! Kau ini. Datang-datang langsung melompat. Sudah pacarannya?"

Ah iya. Asal kalian tahu, si Luhan ternyata sudah mempunyai namjachingu. Jadi setiap pulang sekolah selalu berduaan terus nempel seperti lem. Ewh, pikir Baekhyun. Ini tempat sekolah kenapa harus ada pemandangan seperti itu, batin Baekhyun sehari-hari. Karena di sekolah Baekhyun tak hanya Luhan saja. Ya pasti kalian bisa membayangkannya.

"Kekeke. Sudah kok Baek. Ayo kita berangkat. 30 menit lagi kelas kita masuk."

Selama perjalanan, Baekhyun tidak banyak bicara. Ya begitulah Baekhyun. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya sampai-sampai ia sulit untuk membuka percakapan meskipun dengan teman sendiri.

Perjalanan ke tempat itu tidak terlalu jauh. Namun tergantung yang mengemudi, jika lamban maka lama, jika cepat maka juga akan cepat sampai. Karena tempatnya jika ditempuh dengan kecepatan normal mungkin hanya memakan waktu sekitar 15 menit.

Ditengah-tengah perjalanan Baekhyun sempat berdialog dengan Luhan, namun apa yang ditanyakan dan dilontarkan berbeda. Jika Luhan bertanya dan menjawab panjang lebar, maka Baekhyun hanya menjawab sepatah dua patah. Membuat Luhan lelah dan akhirnya diam. Baekhyun sedikit keterlaluan memang. Kekeke~

Sesampai di tempat itu, tempat parkir masih sedikit longgar. Karena jadwal yang Baekhyun ambil adalah hari dimana seorang remaja lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-temannya untuk hangout daripada berkutat dengan puluhan rumus dan ratusan kalimat ilmiah.

Seperti biasa. Sebelum memasuki kelas, mereka selalu mampir terlebih dahulu ke toilet elit. Ya mereka menyebutnya elit karena toilet itu seperti toilet yang berada di mall-mall. Disana mereka lebih sering untuk berkaca. Maklum saja. Mereka perempuan tulen. Kekeke~

Setelah itu mereka memasuki kelas. Kelas mereka tak jauh dari tempat parkir. Jika dilihat lebih dekat, kelas mereka tempatnya diujung depan sebelum lobbi.

Baekhyun dan Luhan memasuki kelas dengan santai. Taraa... kelas masih sepi. Hanya ada tiga orang yang sedang duduk dan berkutat dengan bukunya masing-masing. Dua laki-laki dan satu perempuan. Sisanya hanya ada tas-tas yang diletakkan diatas kursi tanpa ada pemiliknya.

Seperti biasa. Baekhyun dan Luhan selalu duduk di baris dua dari belakang. Biasanya perempuan lebih memilih duduk di depan karena yang di baris belakang selalu diisi oleh murid-murid yang ramai. Namun hal ini justru kebalikannya? Sedikit lucu memang. Baekhyun juga selalu memilih tempat duduk yang berada di pinggir dekat dengan celah untuk berjalan anak-anak yang lain.

10 menit lagi kelas dimulai namun kelas masih terisi setengahnya. Diam-diam Baekhyun juga menunggu kedatangan seseorang. Ya itu alasan kenapa perasaan Baekhyun random semenjak dari sekolah. Sebenarnya Baekhyun sudah mengabaikan rasa itu namun setelah melihatnya tiba-tiba rasa itu muncul kembali. Namun Baekhyun tetap menganggap rasa itu hanya rasa kagum, tidak lebih.

5 menit lagi kelas berlangsung namun orang itu masih belum juga datang. Ketika Baekhyun menoleh ke kanan, teman-temannya orang itu sudah datang namun ia belum. Ah Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala supaya pikiran itu diganti dengan yang lain.

Luhan yang melihat Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala pun bertanya.

"Gwenchana Baek?"

"..." tak ada balasan apapun dari Baekhyun.

"Ah aku tahu. Kau pasti menunggu dia yang sampai sekarang belum da..."

Namun Luhan terus menerocos hal yang tidak penting sampai akhirnya Baekhyun menjawab.

"Diam kau Luhan. Tadi hanya ada nyamuk yang mengelilingi kepalaku."

Luhan yang ada disebelah kiri Baekhyun hanya cekikikan karena ia tahu alasan Baekhyun yang sebenarnya kenapa.

Kelaspun dimulai. Dan hari ini adalah jadwal dari pelajaran Kimia. Baekhyun fokus karena materi ini adalah materi lama yang dikupas kembali oleh seonsaengnim. Lima menit kemudian, ada seseorang yang mengetok pintu kelas. Seosaengnim menyuruh masuk. Awalnya Baekhyun masih sibuk dengan tulisan di bukunya sampai akhirnya Luhan menyikut Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun refleks mendongak.

Ternyata... dia masuk. Seorang lelaki berperawakan tinggi, memiliki satu lesung pipit di sebelah kanan. Rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan membuat ia terlihat bahwa ia memasuki kelas terburu-buru. Tasnya pun hanya di sampirkan di pundak.

"Mianhamnida seonsaengnim." Ia membungkuk untuk tanda hormat. Kemudian ia cepat-cepat duduk di bangkunya yang letaknya bersebrangan dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya bisa mengulum senyum tipis dan kembali memperhatikan papan tulis yang sudah penuh dengan rumus-rumus Kimia tercinta. Sesekali ia juga melirik seseorang yang berada di seberangnya.

Waktu yang diperoleh setiap mata pelajaran berkisar 45 menit. Sekarang waktu menunjukkan pukul lima lebih duapuluh lima menit yang artinya lima menit lagi bel berbunyi. Sudah banyak catatan penting di buku Baekhyun yang harus Baekhyun pelajari lagi dirumah. Ternyata, sebelum bel berbunyi, Kim seonsaengnim yang mengajar pelajaran Kimia memutuskan untuk selesai lebih awal karena ia memiliki janji dengan orang penting katanya. Alhasil, soal-soal yang belum sempat dibahas, dipelajari sendiri oleh murid-murid di kelas.

Teman-teman Baekhyun, Luhan dan Kyungsoo mengajak Baekhyun untuk membeli makanan di kantin.

"Baek, ayo makan. Lapar hehe" Luhan menarik tangan Baekhyun namun Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku tadi sudah makan di sekolah. Kau makan saja dengan Kyungsoo. Aku disini menyelesaikan catatan Kimia. Sudah sana pergi."

Baekhyun malah mengusir kedua temannya untuk pergi dari kelas.

Baekhyun melihat sekeliling. Di depan tersisa tiga orang, laki-laki semua. Yang di sebelah kanan tersisa dua orang perempuan. Di belakang Baekhyun kosong. Baekhyun juga sempat melirik 'dia' karena nampaknya dia masih fokus dengan bukunya padahal teman-temannya ada yang sudah keluar untuk sekedar beristirahat.

Baekhyun berinisiatif untuk duduk di tengah-tengah celah antara daerah kanan dan kiri yang terletak di belakang sendiri. Menurut Baekhyun tempat itu adalah spot paling pas untuk mencatat karena dari situ bisa melihat semua yang ada di papan tulis.

Baekhyunpun memindahkan buku-bukunya dan alat tulis yang diperlukan. Sisanya ia tinggal di tempat asalnya.

Ketika Baekhyun sibuk mencatat, ia tak sengaja menyenggol sebuah benda berwarna kuning miliknya. Baekhyun mengira bahwa jika benda itu jatuh maka jangan diharapkan lagi keutuhannya, karena pasti akan rusak. Namun itu semua salah. Benda itu jatuh dan meluncur tepat ke arah samping sepatu kiri seseorang. Dan orang itu adalah dia. Baekhyun sempat menghentikan nafas sekejap. Tak menyangka jika benda itu harus jatuh tepat di samping kaki kiri orang itu. Sedangkan jarak Baekhyun antara ia dan benda itu tidak bisa jika hanya digapai oleh tangan. Baekhyun harus turun dari kursi dan mengambilnya.

Baekhyun hanya berharap bahwa benda itu semoga diabaikan saja. Namun itu salah. Karena 'dia' dengan sukarela mengambil benda milik Baekhyun dan mengembalikan kepada Baekhyun dengan senyum tipis. Iya tipis. Mungkin hanya Baekhyun yang dapat melihat hal itu.

Baekhyun merasa seperti ada kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di dalam perutnya. Kemudian Baekhyun mengatakan "Gomawo." secara pelan. Entah itu di dengar olehnya atau tidak. Tapi orang itu membalas dengan senyum tipis dan anggukan. Membuat Baekhyun kehilangan konsentrasi. Hal itu sangat langka. Iya langka. Karena orang itu memiliki sifat yang pendiam di dalam kelas.

Sepulang dari tempat itu, Baekhyun menceritakan apa yang ia alami kepada Luhan. Luhan pun tertawa.

"Hahahaha. Uri Baekki sedang menyukai seseorang ne? Akan kuadukan kau kepada Kyungsoo."

"Ani. Aku tidak suka. Aku hanya mengaguminya Luhan."

"Siapa namanya? Chan.. Chann.."

"Park Chanyeol."

"Ciee hafal namanya."

"Sudah-sudah aku pulang. Sudah malam. Annyeong Lu!~"

"Aish Baekhyun memang pintar untuk nyelimur."

Sesampai di rumah Baekhyun terus memegang benda yang tak lain hanyalah stipo kertas yang berwarna kuning. Baekhyun juga terus mengingat senyum tipis itu. Karena itu adalah sebuah kenangan. Mungkin di suatu saat nanti ia sulit bertemu atau bahkan tidak bertemu lagi.

 **-END-**

Well, ini fanfic pertama saya *nyalain kembang api*  
Maaf maaf maaf kalau masih banyak banyak banyak kekurangan.  
Fyi, saya sebenarnya suka cerita yang berchapter gitu, tapi entah kenapa selalu nguap ditengah jalan.  
Nah pas bikin oneshot gini malah lancar wkwk. Dan... fanfic ini 40% real HEHE.  
Hmm segini dulu cuap-cuap saya, karena saya enggak pinter bikin cuap-cuap.  
Intinya mohon bantuannya karena saya masih awal.

 **So, review please^^**

 **Xiexie,  
Chocochips.  
**


End file.
